Gweniverre Bellerose
Gweniverre Bellerose is a notorious Shal'dorei who is feared in battle, and in the market. She is a ruthless Merchant who demands deals with her competitors, or ensures the demise of their business. She will make almost any deal, as long as there is profit. (not drawn by character owner ☀https://www.facebook.com/KetkaART/) Physical Description Gweniverre is very slim, it may be due to all the moving around she does. She tends to run her business empire mostly by herself, so she is always busy. Long flowing hair, typically tied up. Her muscles elegant and slender. Her eyes mirror the beauty of the night. A face adorned with ceremonial Nightborne emebellishments. She wears draconic style armor, adorned with the horns of dragons. A valuable piece part of her collection. Her staff follows suit, containing ancient Arcanic Power, adorned with the horns of a powerful blue drake. Personality Overall Gweniverre is very sweet, however, she frowns upon bad business dealings; and will seek to destroy you should you come inbetween her and her money. History Gweniverre ensures most of her past is a secret. Born to parents who were both in the Duskwatch, Aelisan Bellerose her mother, and Baelor Bellerose her father. Growing up money was always tight, and her family fed on scraps most of the time. She did not suffer however. Her parents showed her a lot of love, and humility. As a child, she witnessed the barrier around Suramar go up, and her people cower away in fear of the outside world that they deemed destroyed. Food became more scarce, and as she grew into young adult hood, she saw first hand the side effects of the barrier take place. Something she would never forget. Knowing she had to do something to keep her family fed, Gweniverre began working as an apprentice tailor. Learning the craft of making beautiful and elegant clothing for the nobles. During this same time she spent many nights without sleep, tinkering with new creations. She began selling her gadgets and dresses to the Noble Houses, gaining her a reputation and a vast wealth. Her parents were proud of her, and she ensured they would always be taken care of. She spent the next several millennia building her empire. She would strike trade deals, open new shops across the city, or buy out shops of those being taken or killed. Her pull with the Noble houses probably the only reason she survived. Her time within the barrier saw her gaining a vast merchant empire. The older she got, the more ruthless her dealings. She remained the sweet girl she always was, but she always ensured a deal gave her the upper hand. As Elisande's rule over Suramar became more negative, and the pact with the Legion began to change their lives once again. Gweniverre knew that it wouldn't be long before a war broke out in Suramar. The Rebels, and the Supporters. Losing business as more Nobles became Felsworn she changed direction on her investments. She began assisting in the funding of the Rebellion, as well as selling weapons, materials, and armor to Elisande's Regime. She ensured she got a profit from both sides of the fight, so no matter who won; she fiscally came out on top. Not only supporting the war, Gweniverre also fought in it. She fought with the Rebellion against the demons, ultimately being there when Elisande was taken out of power. Being self studied in the practice of void magic, she used her enemies minds against themselves. This doesn't just work in a fight however, this works in business dealings too. She thought that if the Rebellion won, she would have more pull over the Sumari and the city itself. She was right. Once the Rebellion was over, and most of the city was empty or in ruins Gweniverre began buying more property to add to her empire. She can be seen selling deeds to the other races. She now spends most of her time at her first out of Suramar store which can be found in Farstrider's Square, Silvermoon City. She hopes to assist the Agents of Suramar (WRA-Guild) with their endeavors. (More to come.) Quotes "A drop of blood shed, a gold coin in my purse." "Take what you need, I'll be sure to collect later." "You can never only buy one." Trivia She may be well known among the nobility of Suramar. Having supplied many houses with contraband from outside the barrier, or new clothing for their Heirs. External Links Category:Nightborne Category:Characters